


Singing Your Name

by Crazy4fanfics



Series: No Name, Run! [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Both are cute, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Cock Piercing, Cute Eren Yeager, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ear Piercings, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, Good Parent Grisha Yeager, He’s decent at least, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Modern Era, No Name Band, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Not Beta Read, Other, Piercings, Skippable Smut, Tattooed Eren Yeager, Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), There’s not very many piercings, They're both hot too, Well - Freeform, ereri, not a lot of tattoos as well, poor attempt at humor, ratings will change for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4fanfics/pseuds/Crazy4fanfics
Summary: Holy fuck, Eren could not believe that be was at finally at No Name's concert, for the very first time, and that L was standing close in front of him, in the flesh.Well, as close as his poor fanboy ass could possibly be at his what-was-considered cheap (which, let's admit it here, was fucking expensive to him considering his shitty university pocket money, and the amount he'd just spent could last him many months worth of cheap disgusting cafeteria food) seat next to Armin, who was also geeking out just as much as him.Okay, maybe just a little less than him.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Series: No Name, Run! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543441
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Singing Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> This AU has been on my mind for a while, so I'm going to be posting this on alternate weeks along with my other fic. So it'll be something like,  
Week 1: fic 1  
Week 2: fic 2  
Week 3: fic 1  
Week 4: fic 1  
And etc. So enjoy this No Name fic!  
Eren is 19 and Levi is 26

“Tch, hizamazuke, butadomo ga.(tch, Kneel down, pigs.)” 

Screeches and shrieks rang out in a cacophonic unison upon hearing the husky voice that was being projected throughout the entire stadium. The crowd was louder than the blasting speakers for a moment.

The band, No Name played proudly on the giant stage in front of thousands in the large stadium. Known for their unknown identity hidden by their trademark bandages, which covered their eyes. Only a tiny gap was left in between it to allow them to see. 

The drummer, who went by the alias, M, looked as if he was pounding on the drums with all his might, his entire body rocking along, following the intense movements of his arm. The guitarist, H, was shredding on the beautiful maroon red and white electric guitar. Both looking as if they were completely lost in the music. 

There, at the centre of the stage, stood the lead singer who was known as L. The male had pale skin that glistened with sweat under the stage lights, nails painted black and silky black hair. He was the epitome of a sex personified and the wet dream to every person in the world, male, female or whatever. Well, at least, it definitely seemed like that to Eren— and seemingly almost every L fan. 

And here, in the crowd of adoring fans we have Eren Jaeger, age 19, and a major, No Name fan. Also currently in a university majoring in animal biology and minoring Marine biology, but that's doesn't matter. Not to him at the time anyway. All that mattered to him at that very moment was that he was at No Name's concert, for the very first time, and that L was standing close in front of him, in the flesh. 

Well, as close as his poor fanboy ass could possibly be at his what-was-considered cheap (which, let's admit it here, was fucking expensive to him considering his shitty university pocket money, and the amount he'd just spent could last him many months worth of cheap disgusting university food) seat next to Armin, who was also geeking out just as much as him. 

Okay, maybe just a little less than him.

Eren, was at the edge of his seat. The ridiculously huge grin forever stuck on his face as the famous trio rocketed off into the song, L’s singing as flawless as ever.

His singing was completely mesmerizing and Eren really couldn't believe he was at No Name's concert. He, Eren Jaeger, the hotheaded, caffeine addict student who went to Sina University and could barely afford his own meals, was at No Name's concert. 

He tore his gaze away from the beautiful man to look at Armin's face. The look on his childhood best friend's face and the light feeling in his chest made him feel that making the dent in his pocket money to attend the concert was worth it. And the glint in the blond coconut's eyes seemed to agree with him when he turned to look at Eren. 

Yeah. Definitely. 

* * *

"Oh my god, Eren! The concert was amazing!" The blond male beside him gushed. 

"I know right?" Eren couldn't agree more, it was so much better than crying with Armin whilst watching the television after failing to get the tickets in time. Like he'd done so in the past few years. 

"And-and-and H was such a great guitarist! They were all like-like- pewwwl(what?) a-and dunununun!" Armin rambled, hands flailing around as if to imitate what H had done, but in reality it looked as if Armin's hands were spasming uncontrollably. 

"Armin, you need to calm down, you're doing it again."

"Right, right. Phew, but that was a real high! Definitely worth the wait!"

"Of course, we paid good money for it!"

"Technically..."

"Oh, shut up Armin, we’re in the same boat y’know," Eren grumbled and turned his head to the side. He could practically feel the smirk growing on Armin's face. 

"Heh, stop pouting Eren."

"Hey! I'm not pouting! I'm scowling in rage!" Eren snarks and turns to face his friend again. 

"Right, sorry, stop pouting in rage, Eren."

"I— stupid coconut," the brunet mutters under his breath as his companion snickers in delight. "Anyway, did you see— Ow, fuck!"

Eren, in the midst of his friendly banter with Armin, did not notice the best thing created by mankind that is a pole and walked right into it. Thus, the light mood from earlier instantly dissipated. He cupped his hands over his nose as a painful burning sensation exploded on the bridge of his it. 

"Erennn! Are you okay?" Armin exclaimed, his name dragged out in shock and worry for the boy. He fumbles over his words and frantically checks the brunet of any injuries. As the shorter male does that, Eren lifts up his hand, only to find that there was blood covering his palm. 

"Fuck..."

"Eren, your nose is bleeding! I don't have a tissue! Err, t-tilt your head forward! W-wait, I—"

A soft snort cuts off Armin's panicking and both males turn towards the origin of— which Eren admittedly finds adorable— the soft sound. 

There stood a rather petite male who could not be any taller than 5' 3", covering his mouth with one hand, the crinkles at the corner of his eye giving away the existence of a smile that was hidden by the small, pale hand. He was dressed rather comfortably; a slightly oversized black jacket, white t-shirt and jeans. He had jet black hair and a neat undercut, metallic blue eyes, and small, dark bags under his them. But holy shit, he had glasses. Really cute, black framed glasses. 

Eyes widened, Eren stared at the cute male in front of him, at a complete loss for words. And he was suddenly grateful that Mikasa was not here, or she'd gut the guy for laughing at his predicament. Meanwhile, Armin was on the verge of tears, asking him to stop laughing at Eren. 

The cute guy snorts softly one more time before rolling his eyes and reaching into his back pocket. Taking out a pack of tissue papers, he walks up to the two friends and hands it to Eren. He mumbles a quick thanks and takes it from his hands, clumsily trying to open it. Eren, of course, fails spectacularly. The unknown stranger huffs, snatching the packet out of his hands and ripping it open. 

"Oh, thanks."

"It's no problem," cute guy says softy, there was a small upturn at the corners of his lips that almost went unnoticed by Eren. "Keep the packet, I don't need it." And the raven quickly walks away, Eren's eyes never leaving his figure, his pain long forgotten. 

Oh he was fucked. So fucked.

* * *

_ Fucking hell… _he looked over the sea of people with nonplussed expression.

The stage lights were far too bright. A high pitched scream erupted from the crowd, piercing through the tense atmosphere, causing him to wince at the pitch. Everyone was waiting in anticipation.

Levi took a deep breath, this leather vest was fucking hot under the heavy lights. The jewellery around his neck jangled as he grasped the microphone. He parted his lips, taking in a small breath before saying the opening line. His voice was projected throughout the entire stadium, and Hanji and Mike took it as their que to begin. 

The crowd screamed again as the band started, their piercing shrieks increasing in volume as he shed the vest and tossed it into the audience.

_Heh_, he smirks, _same_ _as_ _usual_.

\------

“Great work today, you guys did rather well,” a blond man compliments the trio, who by now had already taken off the bandages from around their heads, letting it rest around their neck.

“Heh! Thank you Commander bushy-brows!” Hanji mockingly salutes the large man in front of them, a dumb expression slapped on their face. Levi snorts at the ridiculous nickname, well, it did suit the manager. Hanji, upon hearing it, perks up and spins around in place to face Levi.

“Leeeviiii~,” Hanji drawls. “Good show! Did you have fun? I saw you staring at a particular fan. She looked like she was ready to go to heaven,” they snickered, wiggling their eyebrows at said male.

“No.”

“Ehh? Don’t deny it!” They exclaimed exasperatedly, jabbing a finger at his face, stopping just shy a few millimeters of his glabella. Levi rolls his eyes.

“I’m gay, Hanji,” he deadpans, grabbing the finger with one hand.

“Fine, fine,” they chuckle, removing their finger. “Weren’t you going to shower?” Levi scrunched his nose.

“Of course I fucking I am, what the hell do you think I am? And quite frankly, you should too. You fucking stink.” 

“Heh, and that’s coming from the clean freak.”

“Shut up.” The raven mutters, storming off to the shower room.

-

If there’s anything that Levi loves, it’s taking a nice, long, warm shower. Definitely. Which was what he had currently just finished doing, and was now contentedly toweling off the remaining drops of water before throwing a fresh set of clothes he had prepared earlier and slinging his black bag over one of his shoulders.

Showers meant no work, which meant no Erwin, no Hanji, no Mike. It was just him and the best thing known to mankind; the shower head. It would just be 20 minutes of pure, peaceful bliss, all of the sweat and dirt being washed away by the water. The feeling of the water droplets pounding into his shoulder, his tense muscles loosening, oh how good that felt.

Now all he wants to do is to brew a small pot of tea, flop his ass onto his bed and read a book, in the comfort of his own home. Thank god he lived nearby. All he needed to do was cross a few roads and he’d be home! 

Of course he didn’t account for the highly amusing scene that played right in front of him: a kid literally walked right into a pole. Of course Levi was stunned at first, it really wasn’t what he expected to see the moment he walked ten steps out of the backstage door. The kid’s friend was panicking, frantically removing his friend’s hand to check his face. He was blond and his hair was just a few inches away from touching his shoulders. His eyes were a shade of baby blue that strangely reminded him of Erwin, his manager. The kid was facing away from Levi, so he didn’t get a good look at him. Well, that was before his small laughter caught their attention and they turned to face him.

The kid had fluffy short chestnut brown hair, sparkling bright aquamarine eyes and tanned skin that looked as if it was glowing due to the light from the lamp behind them. He wore sinfully tight navy-blue ripped jeans and one of the black No Name t-shirts. In short, he was fucking hot. 

The situation was so incredibly dumb that it left Levi snickering again before rolling his eyes for the billionth time that day and reaching into his back pocket. Taking out a pack of tissue papers, he walks up to the two friends and hands it to the hot kid. He mumbled a quick thanks and before taking it from his hands, fumbling to open it. Levi watched in amusement as the male fails spectacularly to open the packet. Huffing, he snatches the packet out of his hands and ripping it open. 

"Oh, thanks." The kid stares, dumbfounded. 

"It's no problem," Levi replies quietly, "Keep the packet, I don't need it." And the raven quickly walks away, a hand covering his face as he felt heat crawling up his neck and cheeks.

“Oh, fuck.”

_ Oh fuck indeed. _

**Author's Note:**

> ┬┴┬┴┤(• _├┬┴┬┴  
Is it good?


End file.
